


Define Crazy

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: Crazy but we love them anyway! [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Demon Magic, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Alec gets hurt and Magnus goes a little crazy.





	Define Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Angels,
> 
> I add to this when my emotions make me write a drabble or a one shot. Not all of them will be funny per se but I normally feel more fluff then angst is needed in this world. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy BAMF Magnus. I may edit this some more as I didn't have a lot of time to tweak it. 
> 
> Have a happy holiday! Love you all!

 

The Clave had many stories about Magnus Bane.  His wanton ways, his many exploits (real and imagined) his greed and lust, for those with the right level of security, stories of his warlock traits and power.  It was power that the Clave both feared and envied, secretly wanting to possess it if the opportunity arose.

Alexander Lightwood had been raised in the New York Institute and that meant he knew of the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the many stories that were both in and out of the database.  Following his sister Isabelle to Downworld raves one after another had had its benefits after all; information ran like alcohol, for the right price.  Alec was always ready to pay for that information he was a curious sort.

Anyone who would say that the **_decent into Hell was easy_** knew what it was like to be a Lightwood. He was a soldier for the Clave first. He was a protector of his family.  He was not his own person; he never had been and figured he never would be. Until one day, he came face to face with the warlock.

When Alec had attracted the attention of the High Warlock, it shocked him. His attempts to sway the young Shadowhunter made Alec both nervous and secretly happy. Well until he proposed... to a woman.  

Honor, duty and living a life of misery.  Magnus had tried to talk him out of it.  He saw the hurt it seemed to cause the warlock but it made no sense to Alec. Why did he care?

The fact that the warlock had shown up to the farce of a wedding with an unnerved determination, put everyone in shock. Then he stared the Nephilim boy down, shooed off the young man’s mother and simply waited. That undivided attention gave Alec the strength to throw caution to the wind, tell off his mother, grab the glittery man, and kiss him in front of The Clave, his family and the angel himself.

Everyone thought he was crazy. Seriously out of his mind crazy.

They warned him of everything they could think that was crazy about it.

Looking back on it, it was the least crazy thing Alec had ever done, really. Loving Magnus was as easy as breathing. Absolutely nothing crazy about it. 

They did not know Magnus Bane the way that Alec did and on this one particular day, when things just didn’t seem to be going right, a number of them learned the hard way that what was archived, what was recorded as fact was really just a scratch on the surface.

They knew nothing compared to what Alec knew.

Alec woke early as always and headed into the Institute. He was meeting dignitaries from other Institutes as well as Clave Envoys. It meant meetings all day.  His glittery beautiful lover had similar meetings throughout the day, meeting High Warlocks from surrounding cities, an outreach program that Magnus had been a part of for decades. Magnus had finished early, walking Catarina outside of the mundane establishment that they had met for lunch, Magnus found himself face to face with Alec and the representatives from the Institutes. 

There were introductions of course; Alec’s connection to the warlock was of course almost a legend in Idris. Therefore, there were questions for both sides, keeping them distracted. So distracted…

At first, they did not see the rouge Circle members across the street. When Alec looked up, his inner archer knowing the sound that whispered along the wind, he reacted to the arrow barreling at his beloveds back the only way he could, by jumping in the line of fire. 

Magnus’ eyes widened as he watched Alec drop hard like a stone to the ground, the arrow embedded deep in his chest, a mere inch from his heart. Magnus figured it was sticking out the other side. The dignitaries all backed up towards the restaurant, unarmed and unsure of what to do.  Magnus fell to his knees at his lovers’ side, placed his hand on Alec’s cheek speaking softly to him. “It burns...it-it hurts Mags. I love you Magnus.” Alec’s voice wavering from pain.

“I’ve got you, love.” Magnus assured him as he took in the wound, the arrow, and Alec breathing.

Then he straightened up. His hand twitched. He could hear the wheezing. He saw the blood ooze.

“Catarina, please.” He all but whispered at his friend. Catarina was the best warlock healer Magnus had ever known, he would beg if he had to. 

“I can try. But Magnus…don’t…” Magnus shook his head violently and she knew.

 

She just knew. This time was one time too many.

 

Catarina and Magnus had been together through some things that made most nightmares seem small in comparison.  

Unspoken words passed between them with just a look. Cat knew there was no turning back from this.  Magnus moved away, walking towards the incoming assault.  Cat knelt at Alec’s side working her healing magic.

Magnus bowed his head as another arrow zipped his way. He raised his hand and with a flick of his finger, the arrow fell. Looking back, he noticed that Cat looked worried; the arrow now out of Alec’s chest looked to be tipped with poison. Alec looked even paler if possible. He could possibly be in a coma for weeks, or worse… Alec might not make it if Cat didn’t know how to remove that particular poison.   

The sight of his Shadowhunter lying in the street writhing in pain, possibly dying etched in his mind's eye, Magnus turned back while letting his glamour drop from his eyes. His cat eyes glowed even brighter than normal, the tears he refused to shed shining in the light of day.  

A flick of his wrist put a bubble of protection over Cat, Alec and the others. He did not have time to watch out for them.  He had to take care of this once and for all.

The sky started to darken. His emotions twirled in the wind that blew past him drawing the blackened clouds to gather around them. He had one mission, destroy those that dared hurt his Alexander. His hands, normally cast in a beautiful hue of blue, flicked with flames of red and orange. His fingers twitched as he walked closer.

Fear dawned in their eyes when they realize what they had done, to whom they had angered.

Magnus Bane was the son of a demon. A greater demon. A Prince of Hell.

A Fallen Angel that was second only to Lucifer himself. He didn’t use his demonic powers often…

Today, they would see what that really meant. The Circle members, attempted to run. Magnus grinned, an evil smirk and pushed his hand out, encircling them all in a ring of scorching Hell fire. He tipped his head to the side, watching as the flames licked at the ground, growing large, raging like the anger boiling in his veins.  

The sky was almost black now.  

No one was going to hurt those he loved any longer. No one took from him and lived to tell about it, especial if they aimed at his Alexander! He would burn down the world looking for every one that had played a part in hurting Alec before he was done. They would be made to pay for each drop of angel blood they spilled today.

The ring of fire closed in tighter on them as Magnus closed his hand. Small flames licked at their feet burning the souls of their boots. Showing them what the flames of Hell were going to feel like when he sent them to Edom. Send them, as soon as he was done playing with them.

Magnus reached up his other hand, as he slowly lowered his head. Looking through his lashes, his eyes were almost completely blank except for the red that now mixed in the yellow of his cat eyes. Reflecting the war within him.

The Circle members were clinging to each other, desperate in their fear. Their feet charred, legs bleeding as they huddle screaming in pain. Magnus hears nothing, only the memory of Alec’s labored breath as the arrow sliced into him.  

They begged, but all he saw was the blood as it oozed out of his beloved boyfriend.

How dare they take the light from his life? How dare they think they could best him?

His two hands were now covered in flames as they moved together, as he went to end their suffering once and for all. He was so gone in his misery he didn’t register it when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Didn’t feel the body that came up behind him.

“Magnus. Baby, please. Please come back to me.”  

Magnus froze, the sound penetrating the fog in his muddled brain. His eyes swung towards the sound, his breath hitching as his eyes rested on the love of his life, alive.

Alec stood, pain etched in his beautiful face, hand reaching out asking…

“I’m ok Magnus. Please stop baby.” Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ lower back, willing the older man towards him and then held strong as Magnus melted into him.

“I love you Alexander.” The whispered declaration, forced over the growing emotions bubbling up in the warlock.  The darkening sky, lightening slightly as the wind died down.

Tears welled up and spilled over, the flames died and as Alec held him, he whispered one last spell, which bound the Circle members from escape. He took in ragged labored breathes trying to calm the inner turmoil he had almost completely released.

“Take me home Mags, please. It hurts and I need you.” Alec, feeling nothing but love, squeezed his boyfriend closer to him.  He knew how close they had come.

“Anything for you, my dear Alexander. Anything for you.” A flip of his hand and a whirling portal popped up next to them.  

Magnus and Alec walked through the portal into their sanctuary, away from all the craziness on the street. One of the people looked bewildered, stopping Catarina Loss as she moved towards the bound Circle members. Her magic alighting on her finger tips preparing to send them to the Clave. 

“He really is the most crazy and powerful, isn’t he?” The woman babbled as she removed her shaking hand from Catarina's arm. Cat smiled, laughter bubbling up and spilling forth as she magicked away the Circle members to the Gard in Idris. It wasn’t the first time she had heard those words describe her best friend before.

“That was nothing really, just a flick of his wrist.” Cat smirked. They never wanted the Clave to know exactly how much or how little power they had so Cat pushed it a little to unsettle them.

“Just imagine had they succeeded in killing Alec, what do you think would have happened then?" A resounding gasp at the possible impending doom. "Keeping the Lightwood boy safe is a good idea. But as you said…crazy powerful.”

Cat, brushed her clothes off, opened a portal for the dignitaries to return to the Institute, the smile still ghosting her lips as she closed it. Once they were gone, she opened one for herself; it was time to help the other crazy people, in the mundane world.

A text buzzed her phone:

**_< From: Magnus> Thanks Cat. I’ll call tomorrow. Alexander is resting for now._ **

**_< From: Cat> And you? I haven’t seen you use demonic magic in a long time. Are you ok?_ **

**_< From: Magnus> I’m fine dearest Cat. I’m just glad that you healed him._ **

**_< From: Cat> For the fate of the world Mags, so am I. _ **

It had been a crazy day… a very crazy day!

 


End file.
